Chapters in time
by StoryReader888
Summary: A request from quizilla. AU ByakuranxOC


** angelxgirl5**on quizilla

* * *

Byakuran was a name that everyone knew. He was, after all, the world's greatest and largest pop star. His fan base had become so large, it surpassed even that of Justin Bieber - a Canadian singer who had gained a large fan base of teen girls in America.

Byakuran was different, though.

While he did have many female fans because of his good looks and silken voice, his fan base spanned much larger than that.

People of every race, ever gender, every age!

It was something rarely achieved, but he did it.

It wasn't all fun and games for him, though.

At first, he loved the fame and attention he recieved. He loved being able to travel around the world, and he loved being able to hold the earth in the palm of his hand.

It was fun, and it kept him entertained.

After a while, though, he started to become bored with it all. It was the same routine every day, and he was sick of it.

A knock on his dressing room door brought him back from his thoughts.

He surveyed himself in the mirror he sat in front of.

His snow white hair was spiked, a few strands falling into his violet eyes which had grown dull with boredom. There was a purple tattoo under his left eye, almost looking like an upside down crown, and his nails had been painted a dark purple. A black choker fit snugly around his neck, matching the white leather pants and black shirt he wore.

It was the rocker look that he had adopted soon after he became famous, and it wasn't so much that he didn't like it, but he was ready for a change of pace.

The knock sounded again.

"Come in!"

Remina, his personal assistant, pushed the door open and stepped inside. She offered him a small bow before shutting the door tight behind her and heading over to the coffee table with a bag of his favorite treat: marshmallows. One of his conditions before signing his contract was that he had to have the sweet substance before every show, or he would refuse to go on.

"Good afternoon, Byakuran-sama." she offered him a small smile before pouring the contents of the bag into the glass bowl that sat on the table.

He smiled brightly and hopped out of the chair, bounding over to the couch with a child-like grace. Before she could finish, he snatched the bowl off the table and set it inbetween his legs.

With a shake of her head, she bent down to retrieve the fallen sweets.

"Remina-chan."

"Hai?" she looked over at him as she dumped the contents of her hand. A look of surprise slipped onto her face as she looked at him.

He looked so... beaten, like a child that had just been scolded for stealing the last cookie before dinner.

"Do you ever get bored doing the same thing every day?"

She blinked.

Where was this coming from all of a sudden?

"I've been bored with it since day one."

His violet eyes shifted to meet her own, an intense but curious look in them as he popped another marshmallow into his mouth. "Then why do it?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but soon found that she didn't have an answer to his question. The only thing her mind produced was that she had to, but that wasn't accurate.

He cocked his head to the side, a playful smile on his lips.

"See, Remina-chan? Why do we do things we don't like to do, when we have no reason to do them?" he paused to take another marshmallow, setting the bowl back on the table before standing and approaching her.

She watched him cautiously.

Byakuran had always been an unpredictable man, and she always made sure to keep her guard up around him. But with him asking such questions out of the blue, it proved to be a bit more difficult that she usually found it to be.

He grabbed a few strands of her hair, twirling it around his slim finger. "I've grown bored of this life, Remina-chan, and I have no reason to stay."

"You're leaving the buisness?"

"Hai, I am." he smiled, cocking his head to the side. "And you're going to tell my manager for me."

She sweatdropped at the thought. "M-Me? I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"Nonsense!" he waved her off.

"He'll fire me!"

"So?"

"'So'? What do you mean, 'so'?!"

"You don't have a reason to stay here." his intense gaze met hers, making her breath catch in her throat. "So quit."

"That's not..." she didn't know what to say. He was right, of course, she knew that. But was she ready to close that chapter of her life? She was afraid.

He frowned at the lack of response, turning back to his precious marshmallows. "Or not. Your choice."

She could only stare at his jacket clad back as he left the room.

* * *

"What?!" Sentarou Morimashi, the best manager in the buisness, screamed at Remina as he jumped up, his chair screaching as he did so.

She had just delievered him the news that Byakuran had quit, and it was safe to say that Morimashi was far from happy. He looked as though he were torn between murder and having a panic attack.

"I can't believe this! What are we supposed to do? His entire summer tour is completely sold out!" his chubby hands weaved through his hair. "Why? Why didn't you stop him, Remina?!"

"You know as well as I do, sir." she bowed her head and closed her eyes. "Once Byakuran-sama has made up his mind, not even the devil himself can change it.  
"That spoiled brat! He couldn't have picked a worse time!"

Remina bit her lip to stop herself from saying something that she knew she would regret.

Morimashi only cared about his own career and reputation. He didn't care about Byakuran or what he was feeling, and that was one of the biggest reasons she despised the buisness.

So why was she still here?

Byakuran's words rang through her mind.

Why was she subjecting herself to a situation she hated when she didn't have to?

She missed her family.

She missed her home.

She missed her friends.

She missed everything she had before joining this blasted buisness.

It had been so long, she couldn't even recal the reason for her leaving behind everything she loved, but she was sure it was something stupid, and possibly even immature.

She opened her eyes and they shined with determination as they landed on the stubby male.

"Morimashi-san."

He snapped his gaze to her, a pleading look on his face. "Tell me you've thought of something, Remina!"

"I quit."

"Eh?" he froze in shock, not expecting the words that had just left her mouth. "Y-You can't be serious..."

"I am. I have no reason to be here. That fact is even more true now that Byakuran-sama is gone, which also means that I'm no longer of any use to the company, so it shouldn't be a problem." she bowed. "Thank you for your time and patience over the years. I'll be taking my leave now."

He cried after her with desperation pouring from his voice, but she did not look back. She continued forward with her head held high, letting life take her wherever it felt she needed to be.

That was all she could do now.

* * *

After checking out of her hotel, she headed outside to wait for the cab that would take her to the airport.

She didn't expect to see Byakuran there, leaning against his pure white mustang with that devious, child-like smile she had grown used to at the beginning of his career.

He raised his hand. "Hello, Remina-chan~ Can I give you a lift?"

Her lips tugged up into a smile as she approched him. "Sounds like a plan."

Though the chapter with Byakuran the pop star and Remina the assistant had ended, she found the new chapter to be much more interesting.


End file.
